Thats vegeta?
by Toxic-Emotions
Summary: After vegeta sacrifices himself to try defeat buu... Some one awaits him in hell! Who is this person and what do they want with our Saiyan prince!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z and am not making a profit. Review it makes me happy! Anyway this is my first story soooooo be nice so constructive criticism is welcomed flames are ignored on with the story! Vegeta might be a little ooc but he's six!

Writers pov

After our favorite Saiyan prince vegeta sacrifices himself against buu, someone is watching him in hell. " My princely you have grown but that's not a problem. Hahha you think you're powerful you'll never be the same after I'm done with you." chuckled a dark soul in hell. " In all do respect when we meet it won't be pleasant... Well at least for you."

Vegetas point of view

I watched king yemma debate with himself as to figure out if I should go to hell. "Hurry up! I haven't got all day so if you can't make up your mind I will gladly go walk my self to hell." I growled. If kings act so disorderly I would hate to see what the Kai's act like. Since yemma was momentarily stunned on how I disrespected him I walked my self to hell.

" Man if this is what hell looks like I'm very dissapointed." I thought. Hell looked like a red wasteland and everyone said its the worst place in the universe.

Ha ha haaaa...

I turned around sharply as I heard a chuckle in my ear. Suspiciously when I turned there was no one behind me. I got in my fight stance and toned up my senses.

" very funny trying to scare the great prince of all saiyans ...well you need to do a better job than that." I taunted.

If I taunted them they would get angry and reveal themselves . I thought.

suddenly I felt a large power level behind me and everything was blank.

" haha vegeta I thought your guard would be better than this I'm soorly disappointed." said the dark soul.

- Time jump-

Dark souls pov

I knew my victim was awakened when I heard his groan of pain. " Well my favorite prince is finally awake heh I thought you would be out for another day guess not." I said . His only answer was another soft groan as I had hit him quite hard.

As I walked toward him I noticed he was pale out of nervousness.

"Awwww is the prince scared? I thought I would never see the day" I taunted . " fuck you! " I heard him ground out. Little prince has guts I like that in my victims. I then started to chant under my breath in my native language called ve~hetrona ( I made it up if anyone could help me with a better name in a review I will gladly change the language name and have your name in my review thnx notes) I heard his screams of pain as I left him on the ground when my chanting is done

Vegetas pov

Aaaaaahhhhhhh! The pain is so immense I couldn't hold back my screams of pain.

Then I could feel peculiar changes in my body it felt like I was getting smaller.

Soon my screams of pain turned into childish whimpers. Wait childish whimpers? Something's wrong here. " ow! That hurt . I cant believe that jerk renders me unconscious then sends me into pain and leaves?! What the hell!?"

When I was finished speaking I noticed my voice was high pitched. Fearing the worst case scenario I looked at my hands. They were small. Child small. " oh no! This can't be happening ! I I'm a child!"

I threw my self on the ground screaming and crying ,throwing ki blasts into the ground.

" I'm gonna kill him! After what he did I'll kill him I swear I will ... Aw shit! I'm to weak now! I need training ah ha piccolo! Since he watches earth he watches hell to considering the fact he too was evil!"

Writers pov

Vegeta flew as fast as his six year old body could. Unfortunately he ran into the creature that ruined his life. Frieza.

"wow when darksoul said he would change you but I didn't know he meant this much" laughed Frieza.

vegeta stumbled back in fright. At six years old he wasn't taught how to control fear or pain.

"F-frieza?! What do you want?" hollered vegeta. " Now I thought you would be happy to see your master. Now what do we have here? Asked frieza.

In his fright vegeta let his newly generated tail whip viciously in the air. Frieza walked to vegeta and grasped it softly in his vile hands.

He felt it twitching with fear. He smirked inwardly. " come now I won't hurt your tail I have missed feeling it's soft fur between my fingers." frieza said.

"P-please let go" whimpered vegeta. He was so scared he was trembling . " Now prince I thought you would remember I'm the master and am not to be told what to do!" growled frieza as he squeezed the sensitive tail In his hands.

"A-aah! Stop! I-it h-urts" Cried vegeta. He had tears dancing down his face from the sheer pain.

Frieza bent down and wiped his tears. " since you still think you can tell me what to do I think I will teach you a lesson." purred Frieza. He grabbed vegeta by the head and slammed him into the ground.

Vegeta cried out in pain. He felt the pressure of the ground being lifted off his face and another powerful attack was dealt on his unprotected belly.

" A-ah!"cobbled vegeta. Frieza then repeatedly punched vegeta in his face. Finally after about an hour he threw vegeta against a rock.

" I hope this lesson will help you remember the master is in control " And with that left the prince on the ground.

Piccolo pov

I felt vegetas change in ki when I was surveying hell. I slightly panicked when I felt it drop dangerously low. I told the other guards I would be right back.

Within a few minutes I saw vegeta or at least what vegeta is supposed to be.

" why is a child sent to hell? Must have been a Badass kid." I wondered aloud.

But when I got closer I noticed the Saiyan tail. I started walking a little faster and asked at what I saw this kid looked exactly like vegeta!

"v-vegeta?" I called out.

The boy must have heard me because he turned around and looked at me." P-piccolo? W-hat are you doing here?"

Then it dawned On me the kid was vegeta. He had the same eyes but a little brighter and had three bangs where a widows peak should have been.

I picked him up into my arms when I noticed him collapse back onto the ground and lose conciseness. When he was safely in my arms I flew him to the gates of hell where the other guards were at.

" Let me through" I commanded. They both were about to decline until they saw the seriousness in my eyes.

The gates were quickly opened and I left yemmas place and went toward earths heros home. I knocked on the door and shifted vegeta in my arms so I had him on my hip with his head on my shoulders.

" Hey piccolo! Uh.. Who are you carrying?" Asked Goku

" I will explain once I make sure the boy is ok." I replied.

" ok piccolo. Chi chi run the bath water a boy is injured!" yelled Goku.

Once he allowed me into the house. I set vegeta on the sofa and carefully took of his gloves,boots,spandex, and underwear. I was not embarresed since vegeta is now a little boy. I picked him up and headed to the tub Goku lead me to .

"Here let me help you piccolo you look uncomfortable ." Goku joked. He lifted vegeta from my arms and put him in the tub.

"Alrite he's in the tub piccolo . Who is he? " Goku said sternly .

" The boy is vegeta I found him collapsed on the ground in hell. He is very injured and since kame doesn't have any senzus I took him here ." I explained. Goku looked shocked.

I heard Vegeta let out a whimper of pain. Goku and I turned towards him.

Vegetas pov

When I woke up I was in the tub. Finally when my blurry Vision cleared I saw piccolos and kakarots worried faces.

" W-what happened?" I whispered out.

Piccolo answered " I found you in hell"

When he said those five words the lesson with frieza came into my memory.

Unconsciously I let out a whimper and tears came cascading down my face.

" vegeta are you ok? " I heard kakarot quickly I asked to be alone. Piccolo and kakarot immediately left the room.

" Why does this always happen to me?! Why am I always cursed why why! Some one please tell me I don't want to go through this again!" I cried. I then leant my head on the side of the tub when a gleam went across my vision. A razor. I grabbed it and wondered whose it question left my mind as quickly as it entered.

I dipped the razor into the bath water and slowly slid it down my arm. A small cut was made. " Arg! It isn't enough!" I exclaimed. I quickly brought the razor on my arm even harder then before satisfied when a foot long cut went down my arm and blood leaked down heavily I then repeated this action on the other arm. " Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I cried out in pain and anger.

I must have been loud since piccolo and kakarot came running into the room. They saw the bloody water and razor. "W-what the hell happened?" kakarot asked. I didn't answer. Piccolo must have seen my eyes shutting from blood Loss and picked me up in his cape.

Piccolo pov

What the hell was he thinking. I told Goku to get some bandages and fast heal when vegeta went limp in my arms.

After five minutes Goku came back and started applying the fast heal and bandages. "Goku get gohans old clothes now!" I hollered. Goku ran out the room and came back with gohans old clothes . We then dressed vegeta and put him on the sofa.

" Goku what the hell did he do?" I asked.

" He damn near killed himself! That's what! " Goku cursed.

"why I mean what the hell went through his mind?! " I thought out loud.

" piccolo I don't know but since gohans a doctor now I can ask him tomorrow so you and vegeta can stay here ok?" Goku said.

" Fine but I'm staying with him incase something happens to him in the night." Iagreed. Goku left the room and went to his own.

" This is going to be a long nite." I concluded and went into a meditative sleep.

Authors note: that's the end of chapter one! If you want me to continue review and tell me! Also give me pointers ok! I appreciate it goodnite! And p.s. don't forget treview pwease it will make chibi vegeta feel better! And I will give you cookies


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hello ! I don't own dragon ball z k? Any who review and vegeta will get better and favorite too !

Vegetas pov

When I woke up I noticed I was bandaged,dressed, and laying on the sofa in the living room. I turned my heavy head toward the door and saw piccolo. I tried to get up and failed.

I tried again and success! I was gonna leave before Piccolo woke up.

I got off the sofa and quietly got up but I guess not quiet enough because Piccolos eyes snapped open!

" where do you think your going?" I heard him say.

In fear I replied " H-home?" Dammit! I hate my six-year-old self. I can't hold back my pain or fears!

" No you're not! Goku wake up and get down hear!" piccolo ordered.

I quickly ran down the hall and crawled under a spare bed.

" Piccolo I came as soon as soon as a could... Uuuhhh where's vegeta ?" I heard kakarot ask.

I wasn't going to reveal my self until I was ready. Unfortunately I forgot they could sense ki and I was quickly found.

" No! Let me go! P-please!" I sobbed.

Kakarot and piccolo were taken back when they saw my tears. Piccolo whispered something to kakarot and he nodded. Piccolo then grabbed me carefully from under the bed.

Tears were flowing freely from my face as I trembled in fright.

Writers pov

" vegeta what's wrong?!" piccolo exclaimed.

Vegeta didn't answer. " Piccolo bulma said to come over now because everyone's there so we can tell them about Vegeta's state!" Goku said. Piccolo then grabbed onto gokus arm and they ITed to Bulmas house.

" Ahh! Goku stop appearing at my house like that" Bulma scolded. " sorry!" Goku apologized.

Vegeta turned into Piccolo's arms and looked at the z gang. At six years old they were more powerful and vegeta started to whimper and hid his face in Piccolo's neck.

" Who is that?!" screeched the z gang.

" This is vegeta I found him in hell" Explained Piccolo.

" But there is a problem and I need your help Gohan since you're a doctor. Well where do I start? O yeah we put him in the bathtub left. We heard him screaming saying why me? And we went in the room and he was bleeding in the tub with a bloody razor in his hand." Goku said.

Everyone gasped and thought vegeta is suicidal ?

Vegeta started to tear up when Goku explained the story.

" H-hey! It's not like that you ass! I don't want to deal with this again so let me die!' vegeta demanded.

" Vegeta it's ok I wilL help you ok?" Gohan replied gently. Vegeta nodded and looked Gohan straight in the eyes.

Gohan saw pain,suffering,and fear in them. He looked away. He then grabbed vegetas hand and took him to the kitchen.

" I bet your hungry huh?" joked Gohan . Vegeta didn't reply. "ok" Gohan muttered.

" I just want to be happy but that will never happen." whispered vegeta as he climbed into a chair and set his head on the table.

Everyone gasped at his statement. "Why can't I be normal? Why is everyone against me? " . Whispered vegeta.

" Well now I will make everyone some soup and we will ask Goku and Piccolo questions got it?". Announced Bulma. The z gang all looked at vegeta's crying form.

Then they got another surprise when Piccolo picked Vegeta up and put him on his shoulder. Vegeta cried harder and hugged his neck.

"P-piccolo? Can you s-stay with me I'm scared..." sighed Vegeta.

" Very well Vegeta and these people won't hurt you." Assured Piccolo.

Vegeta began to fall asleep on Piccolo's shoulders. " Aw Piccolo you put Vegeta to sleep . You could be his father figure till he is back to normal and just when the soup was done." Cooed Bulma.

Vegeta smelt food and instantly woke up. " C-can I eat too?" Vegeta asked Piccolo

" Of course" Piccolo said. Bulma gave everyone a bowl and they dug in. Goku and Vegeta were the first done." Wow! That was good Bulma!" Approved Goku .

" Thanks." giggled Bulma. The z gang noticed how quiet Piccolo was and turned to him. Vegeta was in his lap playing with his antennae . Everyone laughed.

" Hey Piccolo what do I call you since you take care of me?" Vegeta wondered.

" You can call him daddy." Bulma answered.

"What? This is outrageous !"Piccolo raged.

" Daddy your funny!" smiled Vegeta.

" yea what ever daddy's funny." Grumbled Piccolo. The z gang laughed in humor.

" Good now that I have your attention vegeta you can not try to kill your self any more! you are needed in this world and we wouldn't have it any other way!" Gohan assured vegeta.

vegeta grumbled.

piccolos pov

now that everyone settled down i noticed the changes in vegeta more than ever!

his short hair has grown a little longer as it is now down past his shoulders. his eyes are sort of cloudy grey and his fangs are a few centimeters longer because you can see them when he opens his mouth.

Also his body has a sort of feminine hue to it as he has lost muscle structure and he has a little baby fat on his body.

wow who knew being a chibi could change you so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z . Also why isn't anyone reviewing? This makes me sad... If anyone has any ideas you could put them in your reviews.

Vegetas pov

I know piccolo is not my real father I'm just pretending so the z gang won't know I'm as smart as a ten-year old even though I'm six.

" Hey vegeta! Want to go outside we all could go to the park ?" I hear Gohan say.

"Sure why not?" I replied. With that said everyone flew or carried someone to the park.

Then I was told to go meet people at the park since the adults were talking. So I went to sit on the bench by myself when a dark shadow covers my sun light.

When I look up I see a kid about thirteen looking at me." oh a new kid for me to bully." he sneered.

" uh... Hello? " I said . I turned to look behind me and noticed the z gang still talking. I gulped subconsciously.

" Aw is the little baby scared?" laughed the bully as he pushed me off the bench. I was still weak from my beating and my bath incident so the pain was immense.

I could feel tears welling in my eyes. The bully then picked me up and kicked me In the side sharply. I gasped in pain then I got a faceful off sand.

Momentarily blind I panicked . I may not have been able to see but I heard all the kids laugh.

" I-it's not funny!" I cried.

This only made the laugh harder. Once I got most of the sand out my eyes seeing a nearby tree I ran with all my might and climbed up the highest branch in the tree.

Goku pov

When everyone stopped laughing at the joke krillin and I heard commotion at the park. We saw a kid screaming at a tree and a tail whipping out violently. The other kids were laughing. I looked at piccolo and he looked at me and we had a plan forming without talking. I instant tranmissioned to the tree and looked for vegetas energy signal. Once I found it I nodded to Piccolo who grabbed the kid by his collar. I then got vegeta out the tree who clinged to me.

I floated down toward piccolo and the kid.

" Okay what's your name and why were you picking on my friend?" I asked sternly.

" The names Trevor and me and my boys take trash and babies like that out of the world." Trevor replied smugly.

I looked down at vegeta who was still clinging to me and looked at Piccolo.

Piccolo shook Trevor and said" Boy! I don't like bullies so apologize to him right now!'" as he pointed at Vegeta.

" Dude I'm sorry!" Trevor squealed and ran To his gang. I watched as Piccolo took vegeta from my arms and held him.

Piccolos pov

I grabbed vegeta from Goku and held him as he hiccuped .

"Vegeta it'all right okay he's gone. Maybe we should keep you at home." I announced.

He nodded slowly. Me and Goku went back to the others and told them what happened. Goku then I.T'd us go capsule corp. Bulma and the others went down to the lab so she could check Vegetas eyes.

" Okay vegeta this is going to sting because you have a lot of sand in your eyes. I'm going to try to get it out but the problem I is you could lose your sight. Are you willing to do that?" Bulma reassured or at least tried.

Since vegeta wasn't answering I told Bulma yes. She put vegeta on the able and laid down while we all sat in chairs. When she got her tools she told vegeta to open his eyes.

There was sand and little blood in them from when the sand scratched his eyes. Bulma got the eyes washer and tried to rinse the sand out.

Most of it was gone and Bulma gave us some news.

" Alright I got most if it out but there was sand suck in his right cornea and optical nerve that damaged the eye." Bulma explained.

We all gave her dumb looks.

" Ugh! What am I a dictionary?! He's going to be blind in his right eye!" She shouted. I tried to console vegeta because when he heard the news he started to sob.

" Hey no tears. The prince of all saiyans is never afraid! You might be half blind but you can still see ... we all are your friends and we will help you!" I hollered.

" R-really? But how am I going to fight as an adult I'll still be blind dammit!" Growled Vegeta. This is when Goku got out his chair and kneeled in front of Vegeta.

" Listen I don't like seeing you like this okay? No other weaknesses could fase you before and you're still the same person" Goku inquired.

A small smirk grew on Vegetas face. He gave a demented laughed.

" Just wait Darksoul I might be weak now but you wait ... As soon as I get stronger I'm going to kill you and my soul will be darker than yours." he chuckled.

Everyone gave a nervous chuckle at hearing these words from a child.

" Kakarot thank you for your encouragement." Vegeta told Goku .

Bulma said we need to get vegeta some new clothes so we went to the mall of course with struggle from vegeta.

As soon as vegeta saw the spandex shop we all got dragged he tried on a bright yellow outfit with orange gloves." Eww gross! This is to bright!" Vegeta complained.

Bulma picked out a pink suit with purple gloves.

" What the hell!Am I a girl no way!" snorted vegeta

Authors pov

Finally after hours of clothes picking vegeta settled on a black spandex suit and blood red fingerless boots and red boots with black tips.

" Awesome these are great!" laughed vegeta.

We then went to red lobster where Vegeta and Goku ordered the menu.

Everyone could see chibi aka vegeta was sleepy. He was dozing off on his fifth plate of shrimp scampy( mmmmm... Delicious !)

" Well let's go home." Bulma demanded after seeing vegetas head fall forward into his scampi.

" wait! we need a nickname for vegeta!" shouted Goku across the table.

" Yea he does .. good thinking Goku! he will be called chibi! You know since he's a kid." Bulma replied.

Piccolo grabbed vegeta and whipped off his face as Chibi ( vegeta is now gonna be called chibi:) fell asleep on his feet.

The z gang walked instead of flying just to enjoy the day and the scenery.

Vegeta stirred a bit when piccolo was walking but never awoke.

Everyone said their good byes and walked home. Piccolo,Bulma,and vegeta went to capsule corp. Bulma ordered Piccolo to put Vegeta in the tub while she got the soap and rag. When she came back Vegeta was asleep in the tub with Piccolo meditating on the floor.

She through the rag and soap at his head. " Ow! What was that for?" Piccolo wondered.

" Don't let him drown since he already can barely see! And don't forget the bath incident at Gokus house! Now wake him up so I can wash him." Bulma ordered.

" you wash him ?!" piccolo. Shrieked.

" Yes me! I washed trunks when he was little and since he's and adult and all over the place I can wash chibi. Sooo WAKE him UP!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta jerked wake at her yelling. "Whats wrong?!"He Whispered.

" Nothing Chibi go back to sleep" Piccolo said.

Vegeta closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Bulma gave piccolo a dirty glare as she made vegeta lean forward as she washed him. Piccolo then grabbed vegetas underwear dried him off and slipped them on.

Bulma grabbed vegetas one piece pjs and put them on him.

Piccolo then grabbed vegeta and brought him to his old room as Bulma went her own room. As he laid down Piccolo went to the door he stopped as he heard vegetas voice.

" Please don't leave me alone...daddy." yawned vegeta as he rubbed his good eye. Piccolo just couldn't say no so he made himself some pajamas and hopped in the bed with vegeta.

Vegeta turned around to face him and gave him a sleepy smile as he grabbed Piccolo's body and purred at the warmness and curled tail bandaged tail on piccolo's arm.

Within minutes he fell asleep with a soft sigh.

" Goodnite Chibi" Piccolo whispered as he fell asleep too.

They didn't see the hallway light on or Bulmas smiling face as she shut the door and finally went to rest.

" Hmmm... they seem to need each other and on a whole nother level." Bulma said.

Authors note:

Well that's chapter three! I who you guys review and give me ideas! Now that I have totally exhausted myself( ugh insomnia I will conquer you) I'm going to sleep and till next time.

Night and still review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Training time Vegeta!

I don't own dragonball z so don't ask!( Just kidding but seriously I don't own it!)

vegeta pov

" Vegeta get up its time to train! But eat first!" Piccolo said. I groaned rubbing my good eye. "What t-time is it?" I asked. " It's ten o clock." He replied.

Grumbling I got out of bed my small body stretching. Soon me and Piccolo were in the living room with the gang. " Wow! And I thought I had a bed head! Vegeta what happened to your head?!" Kakarot chuckled.

Growling I took out my pony tail brushing it up with my fingers. " Happy now? If I wasn't still sleepy I'd sink my fangs in your neck! And whip you with my tail!" I hollered. No one makes fun of my hair!

I groomed my matted,bandaged tail kinda upset I got laughed at. Ugh stupid human emotions. " Vegeta go change your clothes and fix your hair. It's still a mess." Bulma said to me. "Hey just because I'm six doesn't mean you can boss me around!" I whined

Bulma gave me the LOOK. I darted up the stairs eager to change my clothes and eat. I put on my black skinny jeans and red tank top. Looking in the mirror I looked at my body. It looked more my god! He he didn't? I'm changed into a breeder saiyan! I will KILL him for this.

Feeling despair rise up in tears I flew out the window. Flying as fast as I could, my hair blowing in my eyes I left. Seeing a bench on the street I sat there my head on my knees. A boy about thirteen years old went walking by me and stopped in front of me.

" Hey what's wrong? You look down you know. I'm Daniel." He asked me. Lifting my head I replied " I'm Vegeta. How come your talking to me?"

I didn't even notice he sat down on the bench next to me. His hand on my thigh, slowly rubbing it. Getting uncomfortable I screamed " Why are you rubbing me?!"

" I think your cute. I like guys, sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Daniel quickly apologized. I actually enjoyed his rubbing and announced " Oh no! It's ok I like it."

I knew I was blushing as my face felt hot. " That's really sexy. You know blushing. How old are you?" Daniel wondered.

Liking this boy I lied and whispered " I'm twelve."

A grin lit up his face. I smiled back at him. He slowly stroked my face getting closer. Feeling more than nervous I blushed even more wanting this to continue and wondering why. The thought quickly left me as Daniel kissed me. On the LIPS. My eyes closed and I moaned in his mouth, scooting closer.

I had no idea what came over me but I did know I wanted this. We parted as we needed to breath. Daniel who was panting regained his breath before me ands claimed my lips again, licking my bottom lip asking for entrance.

I gladly excepted his tongue as he touched my tongue with his. His hands roamed my six year old body and I loved it. " W- what am I doing?" I thought. Pushing back I panted raggedly. " Hey Daniel how about you meet me at my house? I can take you there." I said.

He nodded and I grabbed his hand running back to capsule corp smiling all the way. " Bulma! Bulma open up!"

" What! Stop banging on the door!" She hollered. As she opened the door I pushed past her, eager to hang out with my new friend. " Look I have this game on Xbox my friend showed me you gotta play!" I laughed. " Cool dude lets play!"

I turned on the console and we sat on the couch. " What's with all the noise ?" I heard Gohan say. I ignored him too busy. As he came in here he chuckled and called everyone into the room.

I heard some aw's as it they watched me. " Daniel! That's not fair! I wanted to beat him!" I cried. " Too bad Vegeta! I got it first!" He answered. His hand snaked around mine and I saw him look at me through the side of his eye. Blushing I leant on him sighing. " Dude you see that? Vegeta is actually letting someone touch him! " Kakarot whispered to Bulma.

Daniel gave me a peck on the cheek laughing as my face heated up once more! " Stop flirting." I growled playfully.

Pressing pause he tackled me. " Ahhh! Don't do that you jokester!"

We rolled around for a while and he ended up on top. We were in front of the coach so no one saw us when the kissed me. " Your so beautiful you know that?" He whispered. I shook my head. " We'll I'm glad I'm the one to get to tell you."

I heard someone growl before Daniel was pushed off me. Looking up I saw piccolo with his fist out. " Why did you do that you jerk?!" I yelled to Piccolo.

I went to help up Daniel but he shied away from me. " No way dude! I'm getting the hell out of here!" He an right out the door.

Turning around I sniffled tears flooding my eyes. " W- why did you do that? Why? ...I hate you! You just had to ruin it didn't you?! I can never have a friend!" I cried running up the stairs.

Everyone looked at me as I blurred away. " Damn Piccolo you really upset him. Go up there and make it right." Scolded Bulma. He walked up the stairs to my room. He heard me crying " Can I come in?" Piccolo asked. " No leave me alone !" I sniffed.

piccolos pov

Man is this going to be hard. I opened the door even though he said not to, and got hit in the head with a pillow. " I thought I told you, you can't come in!" Vegeta cried. Wow is he upset. I walked to his bed and sat down.

He growled at me shredding the other pillow with his long nails, trying to restrain himself.

" Vegeta- " I started but I didn't get to finish. He powered up and kicked me in the jaw. Surprised, I flew straight into the wall.

" No! Don't you dare say your sorry! If you were sorry you wouldn't have been a jerk in the first place!" He screamed. Hitting me with each word he said.

I decided to take control and seized his tail. He froze.

" Now listen here Vegeta! I am the adult and you listen to me. Stop this nonsense.!" I told him.

His already tears eyes got even more tears in them. He ripped his tail out of my hand and ran down the stairs. I quickly followed him. " No!No! Get away! I hate you!" He hollered.

Flying on the ceiling he crawled on it, scurrying very fast. I saw Goku grab his waist. Taking him off the ceiling. Vegeta kicked, screamed, and punched.

The z gang saw this as the most insane temper tantrum ever and I did too.

I don't know how but Vegeta hit Goku square in the eyes causing Goku to drop him. I watched Vegeta run on the ground. Bulma caught him by the tail and grabbed him. He actually relaxed.

" Bulma! Please tell them to leave me alone..." He sighed.

I was shocked did she get him calm from crazed? I don't have a clue.

" Shhhh... Vegeta it's ok. How about we get you to sleep?" Bulma soothed. Vegeta nodded relaxing even more in her arms. She looked at us and mouthed I will be down in a second.

We heard her walk into Vegetas room and lay him on the bed. " Ok piccolo what did you do?"

My cheeks turned purple at me remembering my jealously when Daniel kissed him.

" Uuhhhhh well um..."

Man this is embarrassing.

author point of view

Well now that I'm done! I hope you enjoy this redo of my chapter! Review pwease? I will probably make another chapter this weekend!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bulmas POV

"Piccolo what did you do?! I have never seen him this upset! " I hollered to Piccolo.

"Umm you see when that boy kissed him I kind of got...jealous ? I didn't mean to push him but it was instinct. Then when I went up stairs I might have grabbed his ...tail." Explained piccolo.

I heard the z gang gasp when I glared at Piccolo. "You shouldn't have done that! That's betrayl! You really hurt him! In a couple of hours when he wakes up we all will be going to the movies. You can make it up there."

~Time jump~

I told everyone to get dressed and wait until I wake up Vegeta in a few hours. The gang was getting restless so I decided to wake Vegeta up. Walking up the stairs I opened his door. He was curled up under the blankets holding his knees.

Now I know Vegeta is a deep sleeper so I gently took of the blankets and held him on my hip. He's about as small as a three year old even though he's six. He started so shiver from being cold but it was 75 degrees in here.

I walked to the bathroom right next to his room and pulled out the thermometer. I slipped it in his mouth slowly. Beep beep it went. I looked at it and almost dropped it. 103?!

Maybe we shouldn't go to the movies. But I did promise we would so I will just bring a blanket. I quietly walked down the stairs. " Bulma! Gosh what took-"

" Shhh... Vegeta is still sleep and has a fever from wearing shorts and a tee shirt in winter." I said. I told Goku to teleport us to Lowes movie theater. As we walked in the door man said " Ma'am all children must be awake to enter the theater. Have a nice day."

Getting frustrated I called to Vegeta " Vegeta? Wake up..."

He groaned and his gray eyes opened. " W-where are we?"

"The movies. Vegeta your going to have to walk ok?" I said.

He nodded and I put him down. The doorman let us in as he saw Vegeta walking behind us. " Hey Vegeta? Want something to eat?" Goku asked. He shook his head no. " I-I'm cold." I put my hand on his forehead and it felt even warmer! Reaching in to get the blanket I wrapped him in it.

" Bulma I'm tired."

"Ok Vegeta when we get seated I will let you sleep. " I whispered.

As I went to the register the man asked " How may I help you? What movie would you like to see?"

" Wreck it. In three d please. " I answered. He added up the price and gave us the tickets. " Theater 3."

Goku went to the confession stand to get some popcorn. " Hurry up Goku!" He came back with an extra large buttery bag! Finally we went into theater 3 and found some seats. " Hey Piccolo! Can you hold Vegeta? He's really tired!" I yelled.

He looked at me in surprise as I handed Vegeta to him. " No! I don't want piccolo!"

" It's either piccolo or no one!" I scolded. He looked at me with his eyes, though could only see out of one and his lips wiggled. I took this notice as a tantrum was about to appear.

Piccolo grabbed Vegeta and laid him on his chest. He snuggled into piccolo and sighed softly drifting to sleep. Piccolo petted his head and stroked his tail. I saw Piccolo gently shift Vegeta in a more comfortable position. It was so cute to see piccolo actually holding Vegeta without freaking out.

I saw Vegeta stretch out like a cat in his arms, grabbing onto piccolo even close. As the movie ended I told everyone we would be going to outback." Goku! Teleport us please."

Goku followed my order and we were at outback in the beat of a heart! It never ceases to amaze me. Any way the waiter quickly set us a table leading us there. " Bulma. Where do I put Vegeta?" Piccolo asked. I gave him a look of ' just hold him'.

Vegeta awoken about fifteen minutes later. He rubbed his blind eye and yawned. "Can I eat something?"

Before I could answer piccolo said " You want chicken and French fries?" He nodded his head. I took out the thermometer I kept in my purse and checked his temperature. 96.8 normal. "How may I help you? What would you like to drink?" Our waitress Donna asked.

"Root bear sprite Pepsi coke!" We all shouted at the same time. The waitress just wrote that down and said she will be back. Vegeta was coloring a kids menu and we started to discuss his situation. "Maybe we should get the dragon balls to turn him into a teenager and he can tell us more about himself to see if he wants to be an adult again. I mean he's a child and its fair right?" I said.

Everyone nodded and the waitress came back with our drinks and set them on the table. We gave her our orders and she left the table. Vegetas laugh caught our attention and we turned to him and saw him scribbling on the table.

"Vegeta! No don't do that! Behave!" Piccolo said. I turned to him and caught his eye. He turned back to Vegeta and took away the crayons. "Give them back! Right now." He whined and pulled piccolos antennae. Oh my god! He's throwing a tantrum.

He kicked at someone's legs and pounded the table causing it to crack. Other families near us looked at our table snickering." Piccolo just give him the crayons!" I shouted.

"Fine" Vegeta calmed down once he had the crayons and continuedy but answered, his coloring. Donna came with our food and we quickly ate. I payed the bill and told Goku to teleport us to Dende.

"Dende we need you! Get the dragon balls!" Piccolo yelled. "Ok" Answered Dende. The little guardian came back with the seven dragon balls. "What are they for Piccolo."He asked.

"Never mind that summon Porunga!" Piccolo yelled. Dende did as he was told and the dragon erupted. "You have summoned me. You may have two wishes. And I shall grant them if it is in my power." The great dragon growled. "We wish Vegeta was sixteen years old and more open about himself!" Cried Piccolo.

"It shall be granted."Porunga answered. His eyes,glowed red and Vegeta yelled out in pain. He grew about three inches taller and his hair was to his shoulders! His short tail got longer and less fluffy.

Finally it was complete as Porunga went back into the dragon balls and Vegeta fainted.

Goku picked him up and we got teleported to capsule corp. Vegeta got laid down on the coach and we awaited his awakening. "W-what the hell..."

"Oh god my head hurts. Kakarot green bean stop looking at me like that!"

We knew Vegeta was back.

Vegeta POV

Ugh my head is killing me! I want to lay down and sleep. But the z idiots wanted to know something considering the fact they kept staring at me. " Yes? Do you want something ?" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How come you look like a um well why do you have curves like a girl?" Stuttered Krillen. I blushed deeply but answered, " Well since your so nosy baldy. I'm born as a submissive saiyan. As in not dominance but dominated. "

They all chuckled at my answer and red face. I hate being laughed at so I went to the bathroom to get dressed, I'm going out. I will not be laughed at! "Hey where you going?" Asked Kakarot. "Upstairs!" I hollered back.

Then I charged up the stairs and headed to the bathroom. My hair was a mess! I found a brush and pulled it into a low pony tail. I ran to my room and found some old clothes Bulma bought me for a prank. It's actually pretty..Sexy don't tell anyone I said that!

Any way it was a male black shirt with slits up the sides connected by strings. Don't worry I had a black jacket over it with my black skinny jeans and a black pair of Sargent boots. koto looked through trunks old room and found silver chain that goes on your pants. This is a definite.

I opened my window and flew outside. Luckily it was night time and I blended In well. The sidewalk came into view and I started walking down the street. But a poster catches my attention. Gwar(I love that band!) is playing to night at the pub.

Snatching the poster I flew to the pub. Great a door man was here." May I see your license?"

I'm in deep shit now. "Actually sir he's with me." Said a man behind me. He was a little shaggy but I like that. His eyes were a dark brown and he had long black hair . "Oh I'm very sorry for wasting your time lord Randy. Please don't tell your father."

I assumed his father was in the band but I didn't care I got in for free! "So kid what's your name?" Randy asked as we sat down at a bar. " My names Vegeta."

"Nice name. I'm randy want something to drink? It's on me. You are definitely in a treat my dads band is the best." He bragged. "Yea I have one of his CDs. Sick of you is my favorite. Oh and can I have a vodka?"

"Kid you sure you can handle that? It's pretty hardcore."

I nodded as he ordered the same and we both got our drinks. Wow! That is strong. I felt a buzz after finishing about half. "We'll kid how's about another? Your almost done." Randy offered. "Sure!" I obliged. He ordered four more vodkas two for me and two for him.

We downed them quickly as Gwar stood on stage. I was a little wobbly but Randy helped me stand correctly. "Randy how old are you?" I asked.

"21" He answered. I nodded and listen to the awesome rock. I guess Randy pulled me on stage with him and the band but I couldn't really tell as I was pretty drunk. I actually got to hold a guitar and an autograph! Randy's father let me keep it!

"Thank you my fans! Now go have some drinks while we get ready for another song!" Ricky (Randy's father) announced.

"Kid how about I get you the most extreme drink ever? Think you can handle it?" Randy taunted. "Oh yes!" I cried.

The bartender gave him a look as he ordered our drinks. In about a few seconds we got our drinks and slowly sipped them. This one is really strong I can feel myself getting more light headed with every sip. But I didn't care! I was gonna have fun to nite.

Randy POV

The kid got even more drunk than before. As he finished the last drink he fainted. I almost snickered aloud. I picked him up and led him to a room. I'm called lord because I'm an outlaw that likes to prey on let's just say new 'Adults'.

"Hey guys I got us a new toy.' I said smoothly to my friends Frank and Daniel in the room. They are both my age and have the same twisted mind. Their twins actually. I laid vegeta on the bed and sat down at a table.

The guys looked him over and smirked as they began to undress him. His skin is scarless and a nice bronze color. He had on a furry belt that we kept on. (They think its a belt it's really his tail) Soon the kid was completely undressed.

Frank held him up on his lap and caressed his chest. A low moan was heard. Haha the drink I gave him was aphrodisiac. He is totally under the influence now. Daniel bent down and licked one of his nipples gently.

Vegetas body jerked involuntary. Daniel chuckled and swallowed the nub into his mouth. "Oh o-oh god..." Vegeta murmured. His eyes opened as Frank dragged his nails down his thigh. I think he became fully awake as he sat up quickly knocking off Daniel and hollering"What are you DOING?!"

"Oh nothing just looking." I said. He pushed off Frank and grabbed his clothes. "Now your not going anywhere !" Frank growled. Vegeta fought him pretty well his clothes getting ripped from the debris on the floor. He pushed past frank as Daniel was on the floor rubbing his head.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward me. He kicked and screamed "Let m-me go!"

That wasn't going to happen. But the little shit kicked me in the balls. "Fuck. I will get you kid!"

Vegetas POV

Tears streaked my face as I ran home. It started to pour down and it dropped a few degrees. Seeing the capsule corp just on the horizon. I sped up my running. I reached the door rather quickly. "Piccolo someone open up!"I yelled.

I heard a pair of feet only owned by piccolo as his feet were big and heavy come to the door. "What who is-" He started but he didn't get to finish. I literally jumped on him knocking us both down. My head in his chest as tears went down my face.

"P-piccolo! You won't believe what just happened! These people tried to ... to... to rape me! "

He patted my had and sat up, then walking to the coach laying us both down. The z gang were all upstairs asleep as it was 11 o'clock! "Who tried to rape you!"

"These people in a band! I was drunk ok? They took off my clothes but I woke up!"I stuttered. He nodded and laid me on the coach. "Don't leave..." I whispered.

"I won't Vegeta look I'll lay right next to you." He told me. I scoped over and he laid down. I clung to him and surely but slowly went to sleep

Author note

Oh no! I wouldn't ever do that to poor Vegeta?! Any who review! wow that rhymed.


End file.
